Nada além da chuva
by T. Lecter
Summary: Lembrar de certas coisas podem trazer a desgraça para quem lembra. Viver de uma lembrança, pode trazer a desgraça da pessoa que te ama. Ele não sabia disso, ela sim. Feita pra quem ñ gosta de NaruHina. LIME, Naruto e Hinata, Betada por Motoko Li


_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masasshi_

_Com base na música Lágrimas e Chuva - Kid Abelha_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Nada Além da Chuva**

-

"_Meu amor,  
se quiseres voltar - volta não  
Porque me quebraste em mil pedaços!"_

(Mil pedaços – Renato Russo)

-

-

"Parece que o inverno ainda não terminou..." pensou Hinata, ao abrir os olhos e notar as gotas da chuva que batiam contra a janela de vidro do seu quarto. Sorriu com uma lembrança gentil em mente e gemeu preguiçosa ao se remexer na cama.

Com um leve receio, a jovem de longos cabelos negros pensou se deveria esticar o braço para descobrir se ele ainda estava ali. Que absurdo! É claro que, por muitas manhãs, desejou senti-lo ao seu lado a espreguiçar-se e abraçá-la pela cintura, sussurrar seu nome e convidá-la a um beijo.

Aquele era o dia!

Ela se aproximou e arrastou-se até sentir o seu corpo encostar-se ao dele, trazendo-lhe um frio rápido ao ventre. Movimentou a cabeça para trás e sorriu quando a respiração lenta soprou na sua nuca.

Ia dizer alguma coisa, porém a mão forte dele tocou a sua cintura e apertou o corpo frágil dela contra o seu. Colou os lábios no pescoço já arrepiado e depositou ali um beijo suave e gentil.

- Bom dia – sentou e, segurando a mão de Hinata, puxou-a para um abraço. – Fique deitada um pouco mais. Eu preparo o café.

Aquilo ia contra o que ela queria. Se dependesse dela, ia acordar mais cedo e levar o desjejum na cama e serviria morangos como sobremesa, dar-lhe-ia na boca cada fruta até que a sua fome fosse saciada. Não se importaria de servi-lo. Pelo contrário, adoraria fazer isso!

- Naruto-kun... deixe-me fazer isso!

Um sorriso de agradecimento surgiu no rosto sereno do loiro e aumentou quando ela ficou de pé, sem notar que, por debaixo do lençol, ainda estava nua. O rubor parecia ter envolvido-lhe todo o corpo, pois notou o quanto estava vermelha apenas de olhar-se por cima. Não havia por que sentir vergonha. A partir daquele dia, não.

Envolveu o corpo branco em uma toalha e abandonou o quarto, deixando-o ali sobre a cama que pertencia a ela, a cama onde ela se deixou pertencer a ele.

O barulho da chuva fora a companhia de Naruto durante o tempo em que ela ficara longe, preparando o café. Chuva essa que o levou a ter doces lembranças, adormecidas há muito tempo em sua cabeça.

Ele queria não ter de lembrar certas coisas...

_**Eu perco o sono e choro  
Sei que quase desespero  
Mas não sei por quê**_

_- Preciso dizer adeus a você, Naruto – a voz de Sakura ecoou milhares de vezes até ele conseguir compreender a mensagem que vinha dela. – Eu e Sasuke... Eu decidi ir com ele dessa vez... ele... ele aceitou me levar dessa vez!_

_Sakura estava frustrada, sentada sobre a cama do próprio Naruto, ali onde, por muitas vezes, haviam feito amor e onde, por muitas vezes, trocaram promessas e carinhos que geralmente eram compartilhados por marido e mulher. Naquela cama, onde ambos dividiram sua intimidade e seus sonhos, onde seus corpos se uniram por tantas vezes e, agora, onde se despediam._

_- Ele aceitou? – gaguejando, Naruto tentou manter a compostura, por mais difícil que pudesse parecer. – Mesmo sabendo que nós..._

_- Naruto! – o repreendeu e apertou os olhos, fazendo com que lágrimas apressadas corressem-lhe pelo rosto. – Não fique falando como se eu te amasse! Não tente argumentar, já que conhece os meus verdadeiros sentimentos!_

_Domado por uma irritação e humilhação crescente, o loiro sorriu, irônico, como se a estivesse preparando para ouvir todas as suas reclamações._

_- Deixou para dizer isso depois de mais uma noite comigo por que, Sakura? Queria comparar para ver quem entre eu e Sasuke lhe cabia melhor?_

_Antes que pudesse dizer algo mais, uma ecoante tapa fez seu rosto virar para o lado direito bruscamente. _

_- Como pode dizer algo assim?_

_O silêncio fez-se presente, sendo interrompido por um trovão seguido de um temporal repentino, que tratou de levar embora a lama que sujava as calçadas. E, também, a alma de Naruto que decaía num pranto ininterrupto._

_- Parece que somos bons em nos magoar, né? Sakura-chan... _

_Ao dizer isso, Naruto vestiu a roupa e observou a jovem de cabelos róseos se enrolar com o lençol, escondendo sua nudez e denotando o embaraço de estar daquele modo diante dele, como se fosse uma novidade a ela ou a ele próprio. Em chamas, os olhos do ninja derramaram uma lágrima amistosa, mas ela não viu._

_- Vamos partir hoje à noite – disse, ao encarar a janela aberta que trazia pingos de sereno com o vento._

_- Como uma fugitiva que precisa esconder suas sujeiras – Naruto deu de ombros com desdém. – Faça o que quiser. Só não espere que eu os deseje boa sorte. _

_- Sasuke é seu amigo! – o choro tomou-lhe a voz e a fez mergulhar em soluços._

_- Mais um motivo para você não esperar que eu seja tão compreensivo – voltou a sentar na cama e passou os dedos pelo rosto molhado de Sakura. – Passei anos para trazê-lo de volta, anos para te conquistar, anos para ser reconhecido como um grande ninja. E em um segundo... Estou perdendo Sasuke de novo, perdendo você para ele e perdendo minha honra ao ser abandonado três dias antes do maldito casamento. Tudo por culpa dessa sua traição... tudo por sua culpa..._

_- Naruto..._

_- Ah, Sakura-chan... – um sorriso desajustado iluminou o seu rosto e, por um segundo, ela imaginou que ele cederia, porém, o loiro continuou frio. – Eu te odeio._

_Fora a última frase que ele disse a ela._

_- Eu sinto muito, Naruto._

_Fora a última frase que ouvira dela. _

_**A noite é muito longa  
Eu sou capaz de certas coisas  
Que eu não quis fazer**_

_Quando, ao anoitecer, Naruto compareceu à saída da vila para vê-los partir, Sasuke o encarou por muito tempo sem dizer palavra alguma. Sakura tentava inutilmente esconder as lágrimas que corriam constantemente e o loiro, levando em mãos um envelope, sem pronunciar palavra alguma, o entregou ao Uchiha e os deixou sem adeus._

_Quando Sasuke abriu-o, engoliu um seco e pôs-se a caminhar sem esperar por Sakura. Às pressas, ela correu a ele e segurou a sua mão, mas foi empurrada com violência._

_Naruto não ouviu o que o Uchiha disse a ela, mas, por cima dos ombros, viu seus lábios se movimentarem e sua mão a apertar contra o peito o envelope recebido. _

_Sakura ficou imóvel._

_Mais uma vez, o Uchiha partiu sozinho. Deixando a mesma mulher a chorar e o mesmo amigo a desejar encontrá-lo de novo._

_Ela nunca saberia o que tinha naquele envelope. Lá estava o convite de um casamento que se realizaria dali a três dias. O convite de Sasuke, no entanto, era especial. O próprio Naruto redigira o texto... nunca esquecera as palavras usadas..._

"_Sasuke,_

_Antes ela te amava, agora me ama. Mas eu não vou me gabar por isso nunca, pois foi o nosso amor que te trouxe de volta. Esteja comigo quando ela entrar na Igreja e compartilhe comigo a felicidade que você trouxe de volta a mim ao decidir voltar para nós."_

_Naruto não poderia desejar boa sorte._

_**Será que alguma coisa  
Nisso tudo faz sentido?**_

Fugindo de lembranças dolorosas, Naruto caminhou até a janela e, através do vidro embaçado pela água que continuava a cair, reconheceu os cabelos curtos e róseos que cruzavam a rua, entregues a chuva sem sinal de acabar.

Hinata finalmente estava de volta e o encontrou vestido e já sem vontade de ficar.

- Hinata...

- Algum problema, Naruto-kun?

O problema é que na noite passada, pela primeira vez , desde que saíra a avisar todos os amigos que não haveria casamento, Naruto tinha tocado em uma mulher. E, pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, sentiu-se incapaz de continuar lutando.

Fez com que Hinata o consolasse, cuidasse da sua solidão de tanto tempo e tapasse o buraco que restara em seu peito: a sua desonra. Ela fez com que ele se sentisse um homem de novo, algo que deixara de sentir quando soube da traição das duas pessoas a quem mais amou no mundo... amou? Não... ainda ama.

- Um problema, sim.

- Oh, se eu puder ajudar, eu...

- Preciso ir embora, Hinata-chan.

_**A vida é sempre um risco  
Eu tenho medo do perigo**_

Suas palavras foram como punhais a perfurar os sentidos da jovem. Só não foram piores do que no dia em que ele, inusitadamente, a convidou para o seu casamento com Sakura. Mas, naquele dia em especial, ele estava triste e não radiante como quando a convidara. Ambas as reações eram frustrantes para Hinata.

Era assim que ele estava depois de dar a ela a melhor noite da sua vida?

- Você volta logo?

- Eu não volto, Hinata.

Um formigamento percorreu os pés da Hyuuga e subiu pelas pernas indo até o ventre, obrigando-a a procurar um apoio e se segurar. Seus olhos perolados lotaram-se de lágrimas e, pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu-se um objeto descartável e inútil.

- O que quer dizer, Naruto-kun?

- Eu não te amo – fitou os olhos chorosos da moça diante dele e, forçando um sorriso, continuou. – Seria cruel da minha parte voltar a tocar o seu corpo me lembrando _dela_.

- Então...

- Ontem à noite, quando eu abria os olhos era você que eu via, era você que eu desejava em meus braços, mas... era por ela, - apontou a janela embaçada e mordicou o lábio inferior. – era por aquela mulher que eu fechava os olhos.

Hinata correu o olhar pelo vidro molhado e questionou-se internamente se toda aquela noite fora realmente um sonho seu.

- Eu não imaginei que isso terminaria assim, Naruto.

- Sou eu quem deve dizer isso – caminhou na direção dela e, sem nada, a dizer a abraçou. – Eu sinto muito, Hinata.

"_Eu sinto muito, Naruto."_ essa frase ecoou na cabeça do loiro, junto da lembrança da voz de Sakura.

- Não, Naruto! – ela o empurrou e, tomando uma coragem nova em seus instintos, o encarou. – Você não sentiu muito quando me beijou ontem à noite! Não sentiu muito quando me levou pra cama e... Não sentiu muito quando me acordou tão docemente!

Será que Sakura realmente sentia muito por tê-lo traído? Hinata estava sentindo exatamente o que ele sentira quando sua ex-noiva lhe confessara sua traição. Agora, ele estava na pele de Sakura e conhecia todos os pensamentos que passaram na cabeça dela no momento em que se despediram.

Ela realmente sentia muito.

- Queria que tivéssemos nos encontrado em outras circunstâncias, Hinata.

Naruto saiu do quarto, mas Hinata não sabia se ele já tinha ido embora sem um adeus decente ou sem ouvir tudo que ela tinha preso em seu peito.

Como uma bomba nuclear a explodir, os sentimentos de culpa, medo e saudade atormentaram de uma só vez a jovem Hyuuga. E, involuntariamente, pôs-se a lembrar do dia em que recebera o convite do casamento de Naruto.

_**Lágrimas e chuva  
Molham o vidro da janela  
Mas ninguém me vê**_

_Neji tomava o suco que Hinata levara para ele, sentado no parapeito da janela. Era o fim de mais um treinamento naquele dia frio e logo o sol ia se pôr, trazendo o crepúsculo acompanhado de nuvens negras pesadas. _

_O mensageiro gritou na porta._

_Depois de rápidos dois minutos, Hinata sentou ao lado do primo e estirou a mão com um envelope dourado para entregar-lhe._

_Neji olhou para ela, depois para o papel macio e, sem mais suspense, abriu. Uma surpresa e um sorriso brotaram-lhe nos lábios e, ao fitar Hinata, notou que, ao contrário dele, ela estava triste._

_- Naruto vai se casar, Hinata!_

_- Eu sei – com um leve gaguejo, baixou a cabeça e derramou lágrimas pesadas sobre o colo. – Ele nos convidou..._

_- Devia estar feliz pelos dois – sem ter palavras exatas para dizer, tocou o cabelo longo e negro da Hyuuga e sorriu novamente. – Eles se amam._

_A frase levou Hinata a um estado de choro ainda mais intenso. Sua pele branca parecia ainda mais clara devido à aparição da lua, que começava a se erguer no horizonte. As lágrimas brilharam como estrelas em seu rosto e Neji pôde finalmente compreender algo tão óbvio e tão escondido em seus olhos._

_- Você o ama – afirmou por fim, arrancando dela um olhar negativo, assustado e tímido._

_- Ah, Neji, por Deus, não... não diga uma... uma sandice dessas! – suas palavras falhavam e suas lágrimas lhe traíam. Num segundo, Hinata percebeu que não podia mentir para ele, então se calou._

_- Tudo bem, Hinata. Não é nenhum pecado amar alguém._

_- Mas ele... – rompeu em lágrimas e não pôde concluir a frase._

_- Ele sempre amou a Sakura. E vai amá-la sempre! Não pense que isso vai mudar com suas lágrimas – prendeu-se à lua nascente e suspirou. – Ninguém vai amar as suas lágrimas._

_- Já passou por isso, Neji?_

_Antes de responder, ele a encarou por alguns segundos, tentando fazer com que ela encontrasse a resposta em seu silêncio. Percebeu, porém, que aquilo não aconteceria e ele teria de dizer com a própria voz._

_- Passo por isso todos os dias. Mas, ao contrário de você, não fico chorando como um tolo._

_- E o que faz?_

_- Eu? – pensou se realmente deveria dizer, riscou o chão com a ponta dos dedos e sorriu. – Eu fico dando conselhos estúpidos para ela._

_Em surpresa, Hinata soluçou e levou a mão até o rosto para cobrir a boca e enxugar as lágrimas sorrateiras que lhe molhavam._

_- O que quer dizer, Neji?_

_O rapaz se aproximou dela e colocou o braço em volta do seu ombro, passando-lhe uma tranqüilidade gostosa e acolhedora. Suas mãos estavam quentes, mesmo naquele anoitecer friorento. _

_- Eu queria poder te ajudar, meu bem. Mas o amor é complicado demais para que eu tente entendê-lo ou enganá-lo. Não vou culpá-la por amar Naruto, por isso eu peço que não me culpe... – fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego._

_- Culpá-lo?_

_- Por amá-la – Neji não a olhou nos olhos ao dizer aquilo. Permanecia perdido com a visão da lua já visível no céu. _

_Hinata procurou uma forma de se desvencilhar daquele abraço cheio de intenções, mas se sentia tão protegida quando ao lado dele. Antes não era amor o que seu primo sentia, passava longe disso._

_- Eu... eu lamento, Neji... não vou culpá-lo de forma alguma! Mas, - engoliu um seco e fingiu um sorriso. – eu sinto meu coração bater por outra pessoa e não seria justo comigo mesma abrir mão do amor que tenho por ele para não magoar você e... – calou-se ao perceber que tais palavras magoavam a ela própria pelo simples fato de que Naruto poderia dizer o mesmo a ela um dia. Ela não podia, assim como Neji, esperar ser amada pela pessoa querida. – Perdoe-me._

_- Perdoe-o – pediu Neji, libertando-a de seus braços e retomando a concentração no luar. – Naruto também não tem culpa de amar Sakura. Não há culpados no crime que é o amor._

_- Crime?_

_- Qualquer coisa que faça sofrer o coração é um crime, a meu ver._

_- Se eu pudesse escolher, te amaria também, Neji._

_- Não diga nada que possa me dar esperanças. Isso dói mais do que receber um 'não' concreto. _

_- Com licença._

_Quando ela se afastou, sentiu que Neji que não choraria por ela, mas sabia que não podia evitar chorar por Naruto. Não ia mudar nada, mas ao menos ela se sentiria mais viva. Mais humana. Mais Hinata._

A lembrança foi embora quando Naruto voltou ao quarto e sentou na cama. Ele a observava discretamente, esperando que ela dissesse tudo que tinha vontade, mas Hinata também não dizia nada. Estava ali, imóvel a olhar pela janela e vendo a imagem de Sakura parada diante de um armazém qualquer, esperando o fim da chuva. Por que diabos ela tinha de parar bem ali?

_**O mundo é muito injusto  
Eu dou plantão dos meus problemas  
Que eu quero esquecer**_

- Não a culpe.

- A culpa é sua, não dela – corrigiu Hinata virando-se para ele. – Eu não tenho mais nada a dizer.

- Mas eu tenho. Não quero que você me odeie, Hinata. Mas preciso que entenda que eu não posso controlar meus sentimentos... e se eu pudesse escolher a quem amar...

- Por favor, não continue! – exigiu bruscamente ao tampar os ouvidos. – Eu sinto como se estivesse vivendo um deja vu... Poupe-nos desse discurso velho e que... – as lágrimas romperam-lhe a força. – e que não serve de nada além de encher o coração com mais mágoa e sofrimento! Se... se tem que ir embora, vá sem dizer mais nada e evite esse constrangimento para.. para nós dois...

- Você está sendo dura demais.

- Você... você me... você me usou! Você brincou com meus sentimentos! – entre gaguejar e mostrar força, segurou o choro e o tremor de sua voz. – O amor em minha mente era tão magnífico, épico... foi transformado num lance de dardos... e eu fui um alvo fácil. Por Deus, não diga que estou sendo dura.

Ela tinha razão. E Naruto bem sabia disso. Ele pensou em sair sem dizer adeus, mas sabia o quanto isso era doloroso. Num leve mordiscar de lábios, cogitou a hipótese de pedir desculpas por toda aquela discussão e beijá-la e ficar com ela e esquecer Sakura... e esquecer dele mesmo.

- Adeus, Hinata.

Fora realmente melhor dizer apenas isso.

A Hyuuga desabou em prantos sem mais se importar com a voz alta ou os soluços incômodos. Chorava como uma criança ao quebrar o brinquedo favorito, como uma mãe a perder um filho, uma mulher perdendo o marido. Ele não era nada disso para ela. Hinata sequer podia dizer que o perdeu, pois ele nunca pertencera a ela como ela pertenceu a ele.

Lá fora, enfiando-se na chuva, o loiro caminhou até a jovem de cabelos róseos, parada ainda sob a proteção da mesma tenda. Olhava-a no fundo dos olhos, tentando desvendar os enigmas escondidos por eles ou ao menos decifrar os sentimentos guardados em seu peito.

Prendeu a respiração e, tomando para si uma coragem descomunal, Naruto ficou diante dela. Estavam mudos, sem palavra alguma a dizer e, numa total perda dos sentidos, ela sentiu o seu beijo.

A beijou com todo o furor e vontade que poderia extrair de seu corpo, beijou com amor, com paixão, desejo... a beijou com ódio e volúpia. Beijou como beijara há tempos atrás, antes de saber da traição, antes de amaldiçoar o momento em que se envolvera com ela. Beijou como há muito desejara beijar.

E Sakura, perdida em seus sentidos, recebia e correspondia o beijo que já conhecia tão bem. Deixava-se abandonar em seus braços para que ele fizesse dela o que quisesse, para que fosse sua na hora em que ele necessitasse. Ela já não se importava se ele ia repreendê-la com o olhar, contanto que, em seu silêncio, ao menos aquele beijo não faltasse.

"Tenho de admitir, senti a falta deste beijo" – e esse pensamento era recíproco.

_**Será que existe alguém  
Ou algum motivo importante  
Que justifique a vida  
Ou pelo menos esse instante?**_

Pela janela, olhos já avermelhados por lágrimas carentes observavam a cena com uma tristeza excessiva que ia desde o coração até os dentes. Hinata estava armada, mas não podia lutar. Estava irritada e sequer podia descarregar o seu ódio em alguém, pois estava sozinha.

Na janela, as gotas embaçavam a visão do exterior, mas não o suficiente para poupá-la daquela cena... tão grotesca a ela e tão gentil aos outros.

Fechou as cortinas e voltou à cama. Essa era a única que compartilharia com ela uma lembrança gentil, a lembrança do corpo quente a envolvê-la, do beijo molhado a experimentá-la e da virilidade feroz a invadi-la.

Naruto fora tão cretino...

Hinata fora tão estúpida...

Será que todo aquele sofrimento lhe era merecido? Quais teriam sido os pecados de Hinata? Amar demais? Confundir seus sentimentos e deixar de lado aquele a quem realmente apreciava a companhia?

Neji... sentia falta dos braços de Neji a consolá-la. Sentia falta do olhar sereno a agarrar as estrelas para presenteá-la.

Ela já não sabia o que era o amor, mas tinha certeza de que Naruto tinha lhe roubado a razão do que ela sentia por ele. E Neji tinha lhe dado uma razão para que ela o amasse.

Ambos falharam.

Hinata ainda amava Naruto e ainda lamentava pelo amor de Neji.

Nada fazia sentido. Tudo era estranho e incompreensível. Só lhe restava ficar longe da janela pelos próximos dias.

"É," pensou ela a se envolver no lençol. "o inverno ainda não terminou. Nunca vai terminar." fechou os olhos inchados. "Eu não vou te culpar." e dormiu.

_**Eu vou contando as horas  
E fico ouvindo passos**_

Naruto interrompeu o beijo e fitou os orbes verdes que lhe sorriam. "Há tanto tempo ela não sorria..."

- Naruto, – o abraçou – finalmente foi capaz de me perdoar! Meu Deus, eu nem consigo acreditar! Eu... – lágrimas amistosas lhe escorreram pelo rosto. – estou tão feliz!

- Perdoar? – reiterou Naruto, afastando seus braços. – Quem falou em perdão, Sakura?

O sorriso no rosto dela se desfez e a dúvida ganhou espaço em sua face.

- Mas, Naruto?

- Sabe, Sakura, eu não lembrava o sabor do seu beijo. Mas não parece nenhuma fruta exótica... hoje... tem gosto de terra... terra molhada – fitou o horizonte com desdém. – Isso não soa nada romântico.

- Por que fez isso? – referia-se ao beijo.

- Eu alguma vez te perguntei o por que de ter feito certas coisas? – levou o dedo indicador aos lábios e lembrou-se de algo doloroso. – Ah, sim. Uma vez perguntei por que dormiu comigo antes de tentar fugir com Sasuke. Eu não tive resposta... você também não terá.

- Naruto!

- Você não é digna de receber respostas!

- Mas fui digna de um beijo? – rebateu alterando o tom da voz.

O maxilar dele se contraiu e, apertando os olhos, segurou-se para não dar motivos, porém precisava. Daquela vez, precisava dar o motivo, era realmente necessário...

- Eu estou sujo, Sakura. Sujo por uma lembrança que me veio à mente... Sujo por meus atos promíscuos. Estou manchado pelas lágrimas de uma pessoa doce de quem eu jamais poderia merecer um choro... Estou sujo por sua causa. E esse beijo, se quer realmente saber... te beijei por que te odeio. Por que eu já não sou capaz de dar um beijo de amor em alguém – riu. – Da próxima vez em que decidir fugir com alguém, fuja. Mesmo que ele diga que não será com ele, fuja. Ao menos para esconder suas sujeiras, você devia fugir, mesmo que sozinha.

Emudecida e chorosa, a Haruno observou-o se afastar, deixando marcas no chão molhado e em seu coração. As pegadas no chão eram logo apagadas por novas gotículas. Em seu coração, no entanto, a ferida era profunda e não ia sarar tão cedo. Naruto limpou a boca com rispidez e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

Ele não olhou para trás.

Sakura esperou um tempo antes de sair dali e, voltando à lucidez, lembrou que Naruto tinha saído da casa de Hinata. Era dela que ele estava falando? As lágrimas? O ato sujo de fazer alguém chorar?

Sakura não sentiu inveja de Hinata, mas já não sentia orgulho de si mesma.

Partiu no caminho oposto a Naruto e talvez devesse realmente fugir.

Parado num ponto aleatório das ruas encharcadas, um Hyuuga silencioso observava cada fato com grande atenção. Sentia a roupa pesar cada vez mais e colar ao seu corpo. Movimentou os braços para acalmar um pouco o frio e entendeu pouco do que presenciara. De tudo, só tinha uma certeza:

- Naruto dormiu com Hinata.

A água escorria pelo seu rosto, dando uma suave impressão de que ele estava chorando. Mas ele... ele era Hyuuga Neji e nunca choraria!

"Chorar não vai trazer quem você ama pra você." pensou ele ao caminhar até a calçada.

"E então... Será que é hora de bater na porta?" e, num sorriso gentil, continuou caminhando.

_**Quem sabe o fim da história  
de mil e uma noites de suspense no meu quarto?**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**N/A**: _Estou feliz! É... depois de um drama, felicidade não é bem o sentimento mais próximo de se sentir... Mas é como me sinto! Essa foi uma idéia bem sucedida – a meu ver – de drama com final subliminar. _

_A idéia de incluir na fic Naruto-Hinata, Naruto-Sakura e Neji-Hinata não fazia parte do plano inicial! _

_Antes, pensei em apenas narrar a despedida de Naruto e Hinata depois dele ter ficado com ela. Mas, as idéias foram surgindo uma a uma e de repente eu quis enfiar as lembranças de ambos. _

_Particularmente, eu gostei muito! Espero que vocês também!_

_Ps.: Eu sou muito fã de Naruto e Hinata, mas sei que poucas seriam as chances deles darem certo! Então, posso dizer que o Drama faz parte do amor! _


End file.
